Thundercats 2011 Snarf's story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Thundercats 2011 it's the story of snarf.
1. Chapter 1

_Thundercats 2011 it's the story of snarf._

chapter 1

A long time ago Mum-Ra had a hand in creating the creatures know as snarfs. They escaped on to third earth during the great mutiny and scattered all over living all over the planet.

As time passed the snarfs began to reproduce. They had litters of baby snarfs.

Several years later. One stray female snarf in Thundera had just given birth to her first litter. She was a very good mother. In her litter there was one very specail snarf. Time began to pass and her litter was growing up fast.

Many of the baby snarfs were found by cats and they were taken in. Expect for one little snarf. Even his mom was taken in. The poor little thing was on his own. He scrounged for food in other cats trash.

The poor thing was really thin. Many of the cats seemed to ignore the little snarf.

One day the little snarf began to eat the food some cat left on the table. He thought whoever it was eating it was finished. Then the cat came back and chased snarf throwing things at it. The little snarf got injured and managed to get away.

He limped on his injured leg it could even stand on it let alone run. The little thing exhausted and weak from hunger collapsed at the palace of Thundera's garden. The poor little snarf didn't know if he could continue on.

Rain began to fall and little snarf too exhausted barely managed to move to get out of the rain. The poor little snarf was cold and wet. This little snarf was worried that he was about to die.

After the rain parted the king and queen came out to enjoy the garden.

The queen heard something. "Claudius do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Claudius said.

They followed the small meow like cries. Then they saw the little snarf. "An injured snarf kitten." the queen said. The queen knelt down and saw the little thing was shaking and very thin. "The poor thing is cold and hungry." she said. She carefully picked it up.

"Be careful my queen." Claudius said.

"The poor little thing," the queen said. the little snarf was trembling. "it's scared poor little baby. I don't think it has an owner." she said.

Claudius agreed the poor little snarf had seen better days.

"It sure is cute." the queen said.

Claudius could see the queen liked the little snarf kitten. He decided once the kitten was well enough he would give it to her as a present. "Let's take the poor thing inside." he said.

"Really?" the queen asked sounding hopeful.

"Really," Claudius said.

They sent for Jaga to take a look at the little snarf. Before Jaga came the queen wrapped the little snarf up in a warm fluffy towel.

"This should keep him warm." the queen said.

Jaga came in. "Is something the matter?" Jaga asked.

Claudius and the queen showed them the snarf kitten. "It's hurt Jaga," the queen said.

Jaga took a look. The poor little thing had seen better days. He took a look at it's injured leg when he touched it the little snarf yowled. "It's okay little snarf." Jaga said. Jaga use his magic to look at the leg. It was broken.

"It's seems to have broken leg. Not much worry about." Jaga said. He took a piece of wood and a bandage then made splint for the injured hind leg.

"There we go in few weeks the leg will heal." he said.

"Is there anything else wrong with it?" Claudius asked.

"It seems very tired, cold and hungry." Jaga said. "So you better feed it, keep it warm and make sure it gets lots of rest." he said.

Claudius ordered some food be made for the little snarf. The chef was at first wondering why the king would call for such food.

"There is a snarf kitten in the the palace. The king and queen found it in garden. It needs some food." the servant said.

The chef understood and made some food for the kitten.

The servant came out a bit later and placed the bowl of food in front of the little snarf who began to eat. The queen smiled and stroked the little snarf's back.

"The little dear must have been really hungry." the queen said.

Soon the little snarf kitten will recover.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The little snarf had finished eating and now was resting on a soft pillow that was place in a basket to make a bed. The queen placed a small blanket over the little snarf to keep it warm. The little snarf fell asleep very soon.

Over the next couple of days the little snarf started to feel much better. It even tried to get up and follow the queen or Claudius. The little snarf kitten began to make itself at home.

The queen was in awe of the little snarf. "It's so sweet how it tries to follow us, I think he's doing because we've been kind to him." the queen said.

By the end of the month the kitten wasn't skinny and skittish anymore. It was very friendly and affectionate. Jaga checked on the snarf kitten's leg. It was fully healed. "This little snarf is fully healed." Jaga said.

The queen's birthday was the next day. The little snarf had healed just in time. The king tied a big red bow around the little snarf's neck. He made sure it wasn't too tight so the little snarf could breathe.

"You are a perfect present for my queen, maybe caring for you might help cheer her up." Claudius said.

He placed the snarf kitten at the foot of the bed the next morning. The queen woke up and saw the snarf kitten and her husband. "Happy birthday my queen." Claudius said.

"You mean we can keep him?" The queen said.

"Yes it was surprise." the king said.

"A wonderful surprise." the queen said picking up the kitten. "Since he always comes when someone says snarf let's call him Snarf." she said.

Snarf became part of the family. He sometimes slept on the bed with the king and queen. He was very well behaved. He would snuggled against the king and queen when held and rubbed against their legs.

He began to grow into a healthy snarf. Today there was a specail surprise. Snarf was sleeping in his basket and when he woke up he saw the king and queen come in with something. It was small and making tiny little sounds.

The king and queen looked pretty happy.

Snarf walked up to them hoping for attention. But the king and queen passed the snarf like he wasn't there. Snarf wondered what they brought in he had to find out. A couple of days later somethings were brought into the palace.

After that was done Snarf would sometimes hearing this strange cry like sound. He just had to find out what it was it sounded familiar he heard before on the streets. He saw the king come by he looked pretty happy and then passed Snarf.

Snarf looked into the room and saw the queen rocking the little bundle which was making the sounds. Then placed it in a cradle and began to rock it and started to sing.

 _La, la, la, my brave little soldier, you will go to dream, you little protector, place down your sword, lay down your head, close your eyes and may dreams lead you, la, la, la, la._

Snarf tried to look into the cradle. The king came up behind him. Snarf flinched back. The King carefully lifted Snarf and let him see what was in the cradle.

"Snarf meet our newly adopted son Tygra." Claudius said.

Snarf saw the sleeping cub. He was adorable. Snarf liked cubs a lot. Snarf smiled and made a content meow.

The king and queen petted him.

"I'm happy Snarf likes Tygra," the queen said.

"Yes no doubt about it, Tygra and Snarf will surely play together when he gets older." the king said.

The queen tucked the blanket around Tygra's torso. "That's right little prince dream on," the queen said.

Snarf showed to be a good pet. He kept an eye on the little prince Tygra. He tolerated it when the little cub pulled his ears or tail. The king and queen often scolded Tygra for it.

"Be nice to Snarf." the queen said.

The years had passed and now Tygra was an active and happy child. He often got to play with the little tiger prince.

The king and queen were going to have a cub. Tygra was a bit upset about this.

Snarf still showed care towards Tygra.

When Lion-O was born the queen had died.

Now Snarf was in charge of watching Lion-O. He didn't want to go through the same incident he did with the butterfly. But now he and Lion-o are inseparable and now traveling together. But that is another story.


End file.
